


Bring Color To My Skies.

by Stolen_Star



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angsty at times, Celebrity! Dan, Drug dealer Phil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Please don't judge me, Rating may go up in later chapters, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Slow-ish Build to Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Star/pseuds/Stolen_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew leaving London for L.A. would be a big change but he never expected for things to be like this. </p><p>Depressed, unhappy, and lost in his new celebrity life Dan Howell decides that drugs are the only things that can fill this new empty black void. His drug dealer, a happy, caring, cheerful man who's biggest drug is life and he's always high on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Crowd Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired by the song Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan, it's not a song fic though I used some of the lyrics for the titles. I'm not sure if anyone has done this before but here is my attempt. :3
> 
> If you could do me a huge favor and please comment, it will help my low self esteem and it lets me know you like this.

Maybe he was having another existential crisis, maybe it was just the crowds he was surrounded with; Dan wasn't sure at the moment as he drank down what was left in his glass. He looked around the club, he could feel the bass pounding in his chest, making it feel tighter and only made the weird empty feeling worse. He looked back down at his glass only to find it filled up again, he gently swirled the liquid around before necking it. 

"Whoo, go Dan! Another one!" Some bottle blonde girl to his right giggled as it was clear she had one too many herself. Who was she, Dan couldn't remember but from the way she leaning and grabbing onto him, she seemed to know him pretty well. Dan looked over the group around him, who were they? He didn't recognize these people but he did feel a familiarity; like if he should know them. They laughed and drank, it almost felt like a surreal dream. 

"Oh my God, this is like the bestest birthday ever. You all are so awesome, I love you all." She slurred as she gestured around the group, now Dan remembered. This blonde was his girlfriend, or at least that was what the media said she was, and this was her birthday party. They were at some new club that opened up a few days ago called Vapor or Aurora, something like that. These people were their 'friends', other popular celebrities: actors, models, singers, directors, and so on. 

They were all in the VIP section over looking the club dance floor, all Dan could see from here were colorful lights illuminating a mess of moving darkness that seemed to be fight with itself; at least that was what he saw. More bottles of alcohol were brought up to them by a bar tender, he could see the large bouncers guarding the staircase from non VIP. The group cheered and whooped as they popped them open and started drinking down. "You're the best Danny!" 

The blond said as she pulled him in for a kiss, unfortunately the action caused Dan to spill the entire content of the bottle he was hold on her. "Ah! This was a new Gucci dress!" She yelped as it seemed like she wasn't too drunk to not notice, she jolted up as she tried to clean herself off. "This is dry clean only! You have to buy me a new one now." 

Dan didn't really care, he would end up having to do so anyway, he tried to help clean her up but she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me, I'll fucking sue-sue you. My daddy is a lawyer!" Okay maybe she was that drunk, she slurred and staggered as she tried to walk away. Dan got up and tried to follow her so she didn't get hurt but quickly enough her bodyguards surrounded her.

"Fuck this party, I'm going home." She yelled as she leaned against one of the muscle bound men as she struggled to stand in her heels. Dan didn't say anything, if she wanted to leave then he'd let her. He was about to go back to the table when she pulled him in and kissed him sloppily and hard, he cringed as she was basically suck on his whole mouth. "Bye, Danny. I love you~" She giggled once she pulled away before waving him off as she was escorted out of the VIP section and finally the club.

Dan waved her off as he wasn't sure what else to do, after a bit he went back and sat down. "Damn you lucky dog!" A big dark skinned man said as he held a glass up. Was he an actor? Maybe a rapper, was that too stereotypical? "You're gonna have that waiting in bed when you get home all drunk and a hot mess." Wow he hadn't thought of that, the thought made his stomach flop over in almost disgust. He forced a fake chuckle before clinking their glasses together.

"Oh yeah, lucky me." Dan said before realizing this was the first time he spoke since they started drinking, his 'girlfriend' normally spoke enough for the two of them. The birthday party kept going without the birthday girl, Dan chatted with a few people and faked some laughs; yet he felt...strange he didn't know how to explain it but it felt familiar, almost homely. After an hour of this fake act he decided he should go, he got up and started saying good bye; a few of the women groaned and begged him to stay a little longer. "No I got to go, I'll see you later." 

He said despite not even knowing who they were, he kissed them on the cheek, a few girls pulled him in for a real kiss before laughing at how flushed he got. "Okay bye." He said as he said before heading out of the VIP section, but before he could get far he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked back to see a tall but thin tanned guy, Dan recognized him as the dark skinned guy's friend.

The guy quickly wrote something down on a card before slipping it into Dan's hand. "This is the number of my best guy, he'll hook you up good; he's only got premium shit so have a good bit of cash on hand before you go see him. You were looking kind of down back there so he should be able to fix you right up." He gave Dan a quick one armed hug before walking back to the table. Dan just stood there in confusion, trying to understand what had just happened, he looked at the card to see a number quickly scribbled on it.

Then it hit him, this was the number of a drug dealer. "Oh shit." He quickly stuck it into his pocket before looking around, no one had seen it, right? He pulled his jacket close before headed out the club, he looked around wonder if his bodyguards were around or not; after a bit he came to the conclusion they might have left with his 'girlfriend'. It was better like this, Dan got his car from the Valet before driving off. He wasn't drunk, he hadn't drank that much so he was fine, he just wanted to get home and pass out.

Now in the silence of his car he could hear his slow heart beat, the ache of the loud club music on his ears, the haze of the alcohol in his mind. He didn't like clubs for this very reason, he hated how he felt afterwards; it didn't help he also got splashed with the Smirnoff he had spilled on the blonde, he was now sticky.

Dan struggled to get his jacket off while driving, he almost had it off when he swerved into on coming traffic. He barely had time to dodge a car as he pulled off the road into a gas station, he sat there shaking a little. "Fuck!" He growled and started hitting the steering wheel, the fear of almost dying made him angry with himself. 

He sighed and leaned back in his seat, he felt so sick right now and it wasn't really all the physical. Dan felt...depressed, he wished he knew what to do to fix himself, to rid himself of this. Ever since he left his home in London and came to L.A. he hadn't been feeling all here, maybe he should go see a doctor. He pushed his seat back as he laid there, was becoming a voice actor and author worth this? Dan stared out the window at the dark hazy sky. He pulled his jacket off and flung it into the passenger seat, a fluttering of something falling on the floor caught his attention.

He leaned over and picked it up; it was card he had been given. He stared at the slightly smudged numbers, was he really going to call up this drug dealer? Dan sighed as he looked at it, his brain told him not to but he wanted to, he wanted to stop feeling like this even for a little while; he could go to rehab if he got in too far...right? He nodded to himself before pulling out his phone and dialed up the number, he waited as it rung, almost hanging up a few rings in but held himself back. 

"Hello?" A rather young voice answered, Dan was quick to notice the Northern accent; he was surprised to hear the drug dealer was English like him. "Hello, who is this?" It called out again this time making Dan almost drop his phone, what was he suppose to say now; he didn't even know the name of the guy who gave him this number. Dan was sure that saying. 'Hi, are you a drug dealer?' wasn't going to get him very far and possibly make the guy hang up on him. 

"Uh..." His mind was rushing a mile a minute as he looked at the card almost pleading for it to give him an answer, as he flipped it over he noticed something else written on the other side. "Cheese is disgusting?" He read out rather confused. 

"Yeah it is. Alright, what are you looking for?" The man replied as his voice relaxed now that he knew this was a customer. Dan looked blank as he held the phone to his ear, what did he want? "Hello, you still there?"

Dan made faces as he practically squirmed in the driver's seat, why the fuck was this so hard. "Ugh, I don't know." He replied surrendered though he didn't mean to sound so angry, he was frustrated with himself. "I don't think I can ask what you recommend, can I?" He let out a strained, humorless chuckle as he rested his head against the steering wheel. Calling this man was possibly one of the most boneheaded and stressful things he has ever done, he started hitting his head against the wheel now.

Then he heard it, a laugh. It was so silvery and pure, it didn't seem like it would fit a drug dealer yet he could tell it belonged to this guy. "You don't sound like you have any experiance, do you?" This made Dan blush a little. "I could just sell you my most expensive stuff and leave you to it for all you know." He replied truthfully. "Hey, if you're around Santa Monica Boulevard we can meet up and I can show you what I have tonight. I'm currently at club Fubar, if you want I'll just wait for you by the bar; better for the both of us." 

Dan stared at his phone, watching the illuminated numbers tick by showing how long he had been talking to this guy. Despite how strange the offer sounded, it seemed like a good one. They would be in a public place where this man couldn't mug him, but at the same time no one would be paying enough attention to realize he was buying drugs. "Okay. I'll be there soon." Dan could feel his heart racing now as he straightened his seat up and started his car up again, he was actually doing this. "Just give me five or seven minutes."

He heard the guy chuckling again and telling him to calm down, and take his time; it was better if he took long then for him to have an accident. "O-Okay." Why was he stuttering, he never did that not even around girls he flirted with, Dan quickly headed back on the road and started going towards Santa Monica Boulevard. "I'm on my way...What's your name, anyway?" Dan was slow to realize he had no idea this guy's name and vise versa, how was he going to find him.

The other end of the line was quiet before replying. "Zack Striker." And hung up.


	2. Sipping Life From Bottles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long.  
> Believe it or not this is the fourth time I am writing this chapter.
> 
> 1st time: Downloaded Windows10 like an idiot, which made my computer crash every time I so much as turned it on, had to restore it which wiped everything.
> 
> 2nd time: Used Word to write and save, somehow it got corrupted and I lost it all along with a chapter for my RT fanfic.
> 
> 3rd time: Decided to write it on paper to keep above shit from happening. My younger brother(15) gets angry at me for using the last of the Parmesan cheese. Takes my notebook from my room while I shower, rips all my pages out, shreds them, and then flushes them down the toilet. 
> 
> 4th: By this point I was thinking about orphaning my work when I get an epiphany. What about google docs? @o@ *insert angelic choir*  
> So here it is almost a year later, chapter two XD
> 
> Please remember this is unbeta'd(and I typed the 90% of it on my phone) so yeah, there might/will be some mistake in grammar.

Dan was starting to get the feeling that he was getting in over his head the moment he stepped out of his car. He should have asked the man what type of club it was because right now he was standing a few meters in the entryway (strangely enough out of people's way) staring up at guy dancing on a table in a pink zebra print speedo wearing a ten gallon hat. Wat…? In fact as Dan looked around he noticed that there were a lot of gogo dancers in colorful thongs dancing in various places; table, cages, little platform things yet all male and all r-i-p-p-e-d! It took Dan only a moment more to realize that this was in fact a gay night club, a really popular, loud, energetic gay club from the looks of it. Of course there were some women but mostly guys, mostly really drunk guys as well.

He was pretty much wide eyed staring as his mind rush whether to get the fluff out of here like he truly should, or try to find the drug dealer who might not even be here.

The go-go dancer before him seemed to have noticed Dan staring and gave him a wink and smile, before starting to get down. Dan quickly put his hands up about to defend his heterosexuality and say something about him just here for a friend when he felt someone place an arm around his shoulder. “Sorry Ricky, this one isn't for you.” A voice behind him said, the go-go dancer, who Dan guessed was Ricky, frowned before shrugging and getting back on the table. 

Dan was so relieved but quickly realized he still didn't know who the fluff was touching him, he glanced back to see a guy with dark brown hair and dark eyes, he smiled down at Dan. “Sorry about that, I noticed ya from the bar and thought about rescuing you before Ricky got his mitts on ya.” The guy replied with a smile before pulling his arm away. “I suggest you follow me before someone else comes and take you home with them.” He teased before walking off towards the bar, Dan didn't want to but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to run into another gogo dancer with an appetite for straight guys; Dan quickly followed after a few moments. “Good, you seem smart.” The guy said from behind the bar. Dan sat down in the dark corner of said bar as he wondered if this was Zack. 

“So is this your first time here?” The guy asked, it was hard to hear him with the music but Dan could somewhat read out his lips; no help to the strobe lights. “Let me guess...curious? Recently out of the closet maybe? Possibly Bisexual with a fall out with your girlfriend?” He asked to which Dan quickly shook his head to all of them.

“No none of those I'm just...just looking for a friend of mine who said he would be here.” Liar! Well kind of, Dan was looking for someone but they weren't friends. “I'm straight, completely and utterly straight, I have a girlfriend.” Bit of a stretch there but he went with it. 

The bartender gave Dan a once over before chuckling. “Alright then.” He muttered as he was making a drink, once finished he placed in front of Dan. “This one is on the house.” He practically chirped as he pushed it a little closer to the brunet. Dan looked down at light brown layered drink before taking a sip, it tasted like really creamy coffee with a hint of hazelnut, and surprisingly he couldn't taste much of the alcohol in it. “Wow this is fucking amazing, what the bloody titballs is this?” What the hell had he been drinking all his life?!

“You like it?” The bartender smiled as he asked, he started making another. “It's my own special creation that I made for this place, I call it the Creamy Twink.” Dan's eyes widened as the contents of his mouth spray all over the bar counter and was quickly followed by him simultaneously coughing up his entire lungs and trying to apologize about spraying the bartender. “It's quite alright, never took a load to the face like that though.” He joked as he wiped his face clean before starting on the counter.

Dan's face was burning as the coughing grew less violent and the burning in his lungs only grew. “Holy...Jesus.” Dan groaned as he tried to clear his throat;he could definitely feel the alcohol now.“That's...That is an interesting name.” He muttered as he looked at the drink, it had a weird name but it was really good; he kind of wanted to keep drinking it.

“Oh yes, It's one of the a few of the drinks that are special to this club. This along with Dirty Stall Delight, Bruises and Bite, Dripping Twink, and Closet Case.” He replied with a chuckle. “So where are you from?” 

He asked as he could see Dan drinking down the rest of the cocktail. The brunet places the pony glass back on the counter and cleared his throat once more hoping to rid himself of the burning ache. “Originally?” At the question the bartender nodded as he started placing more glasses to chill. “Manchester England, I came here to become a voice actor not too long ago.” He replied a little hoarse.

“How dandy, I'm from Harrogate, Yorkshire. Deep North, mate.” He replied before quickly realizing something. “I never got your name, did I?” Dan thought for a moment before shaking his head, the bartender chuckled. “I'm Chris, Chris Kendall, but people here usually call me Crabstickz, with an X instead of ch.” He held his hand out to which Dan hesitantly took.

“I'm Daniel, you can just call me Dan.” He wasn't about to give his last name, he didn't want anyone to know he was in a gay bar. “Why do they call you Crabstickz?” He asked curiously as he mindlessly started spinning the neck of the glass between his fingers, one drink in and he felt better now. 

Chris chuckled. “Well that's a funny story, now it all started with-” He was cut off as a few people came up to the bar, well that was a bit of a stretch, they fell onto the bar in a fit of giggles and useless attempts to stand up without any help. Their drunken slurs mixed in with laughter were somehow translated to drinks by Chris and soon enough he started making their order. This gave Dan a moment to remember he had come here with the purpose to find Zack, he started looking around for anyone who looked like a drug dealer. ‘What is that even suppose to mean, what the fluff does a drug dealer even look like. I'm sure he's not some creep with a pornstache and trench coat.’ Dan thought to himself. Okay, there were people dancing on the dancefloor, uh duh! Gogo dancers everywhere, a lot of guys making out in dark corners, people standing or sitting around the bar; this would be so much easier if he had a face to go with the name.

It was then Dan noticed a hand waving in front of his face; it was Chris. “Hello earth to Dan, someone bought you a drink: do you want it because I'll happily take it if ya don't.” This fully got his attention.

“What? Wait, really? Who?”

This made the bartender chuckle. “Over there. He asked your name and then told me to make you a Dirty Stall Delight, lucky. That is one of my premium drinks, might want to start working in your story as to why you're here when you’re not unstraight.” Chris chuckled as he started making the expensive drink. “He's over there, the one with black hair.” Dan quickly looked over to see two huge muscular leather clad men at the other end of the bar. Nope nopety nope, time to gtfo of here before he ended up in someone's BDSM dungeon screaming Cupcake as his safe word. The mental image was enough to make him shiver and that kind of scared him.

He was about to get up to leave when he saw something, a thinner younger man waving at him. Dan had missed him seeing as he was sat on one of the leather daddy's lap, he smiled as he saw Dan notice him; his hair did look dark compared to his blond and pink haired companions. The man said something to his companions before getting up and walking over to Dan, at this point Dan was preparing to reject this guy, he didn't seem like someone with creepy fetishes but Dan wasn't gay and he wasn't about to abuse this person's trust in exchange for free drinks.

“Hey, you're Dan, right?” His voice was deeper than Dan expected it to be, more so than his own voice; he had an accent as well. He couldn't exactly pick up from where in England but it was there, how surprising to meet two other Englishmen in one night; even more so in a gay night club.

“Yes…?” What else was he suppose to say, it wasn't like he could run away...Well he could have lied. “And you are…?” 

The black haired guy seemed to brighten up as the brunet was Dan. “I'm Ph-” He cut himself off before looking a little freaked out for a moment then quickly switching over to a smile. “-I'm filled with happiness to finally meet you-” Nice save there the raven could almost pat himself on the back for that. “I'm Zack, from the phone call earlier.” The realization bloomed on Dan's face. 

Then something else hit him. “Wait, how do you know my name; I never told you.” He said as he looked at Zack, the raven didn’t even miss a beat before pulling his phone out which by the way was a mother flipping hot pink razor flip phone; it’s mother flipping 2016! Zack quickly went to the call history before showing Dan the brunet’s phone number with a little note next to it that simply read: Daniel. “A buddy of mine modified it with caller ID so I can find my customers, but it doesn’t give me full names; you know to protect the identities of my customers.” Zack said before smiling happily and holding two fingers up in a peace sign, what was he? A Japanese school girl or Dan? “You must be wondering why I use a flip phone. Would you believe me if I said something like it’s better because I can connect with people in a more wholesome way?” Zack smiled as the tip of his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he tried to look innocent; it was kind of working to be honest.

Dan shook his head as he crossed his arms and gave Zack a look that said ‘good try but no’. This made the raven laugh. “Okay okay, it’s harder for the police to find my clients this way. I also got it rigged to destroy itself internally if it were stolen or lost.” Geeze this guy was pretty smart for a drug dealer...Alright that sounded really mean, he was smart for thinking ahead about this all.

So this tall, angular, blue eyed man was the drug dealer; that was actually kind of unexpected. Zack didn't look like what Dan thought a drug dealer would look like. Some shady, unhappy, creepy little scrawny guy in an oversized trench coat huddling in an alleyway calling the attention of a passersby asking if they were interested; yeah Dan might have been watching one too many movies. “Are you okay, you've been muttering to yourself for a bit now.” Zack’s voice snapped him out of it.

“Oh yeah, yeah of course just…” Dan made some vague gesture with his hand. “So how do we...do this?” Another weird hand gesture which made the raven crack up. “Shut up, I've never done anything like this.” His face was a bit red as he huffed at Zack.

“Sorry It's just...You make it seem like I'm some prostitute you're getting for the night.” Zack kept laughing, Dan could see the tears gather in the corners of his eyes and how he held his stomach, and the tip of his pink tongue poking out the side of his mouth. Dan caught himself stare and quickly looked away as his face felt hot. Zack seemed to slowly calm back down as he wiped his eyes clean. “Alright alright, I'm okay now.” He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. His smile was intoxicating and infectious, Dan noticed before shaking it from his mind. “Well...what do you want to feel?” 

It was such an odd question directed to the brunet. “What do you mean?” He asked before quickly getting his answer. 

“Well do you want to feel light and like you're floating, or tingling and awake, or what?” Zack asked as he took off his bag and opened it, how did Dan not see that before? Zack pulled out a few little baggies filled with powder or pills, or tiny bottles of liquid; Dan wondered what those were. Zack quickly looked up at him as he waited for an answer, it made Dan just a little before looking around nervously. 

“I...I don’t, I’ve never...I don’t know.” He stumbled over his words trying not to think about those blue eyes looking up at him, why was it so hard to look or even talk to this man?! Dan didn’t know, he wished he had an answer. “ I don’t know what I want to feel, I just don’t want to feel this right now; I want to feel something else!” Dan’s voice cracked a little as he replied he felt frustrated and pressured, and confused as well as flustered; he didn’t even know where those last two came from...Maybe it was the liquor from earlier. Zack looked up at him before chuckling once more, he slowly got up. 

“Well, why don’t you tell me how you feel right now.” His voice was smooth and calm as he spoke, and Dan could almost instantly feel his stress dropping off his shoulders. He took a deep breath, “Let it out slowly and shut your eyes; focus on what you’re feeling and then tell me everything you feel.”

Dan gave him a confused, was this guy a therapist in his day to day job? He didn’t want to ask so he just gave a soft nod and hesitantly slid his eyes shut as he tried to focus. He could feel stress, that was a normal one; a shit ton of it. Then loneliness and general unhappiness, followed by fear; he just didn’t know what kind. “I feel...stressed and lonely, and unhappy.” He muttered as he could practically feel Zack just standing there nodding and urging him to keep going. “Mostly just sadness...I’m tired as well, but not physically...And scared, why am I scared?” Dan opened his eyes to look up at Zack who just gave him a crooked smile and shrugged. 

“Who knows, I’m not a therapist to tell you anything profound and life shaking though I think you might want to go see one; this stuff isn’t the answer you’re looking for.” He made the gesture with his fingers, trying not to crack up; what a nerd. Dan looked down to the bag which he was sure was most likely filled with different drugs; well Zack was a drug dealer so thinking this was kind of stupid. “I guess for now take these, they’ll help with your uneasiness and unhappiness; you’ll get a trip out of them I promise. I’ll give you enough just for today, if you want more; then call me tomorrow night.” Zack held up a tiny bag with two pills in it to which Dan hesitantly took, he held them like some strange arcane creature that he had recently discovered. 

“What are they?” How could he trust this man not to give him something that would kill him. ‘Because he’d be losing a client.’ One point for his brain for pointing out the obvious, Dan nodded slightly before looking back at Zack. “How much do I owe you?” His hand was already going to his wallet when he caught something from the corner of his eye, a few police officers walked in before heading straight to the bar; Dan was buying drugs and in a gay night club! His mind seemed to go blank as he just stood there still holding the fucking bag!

Zack seemed to see the fear in Dan’s face and looked over to see them making their way. He quickly zipped up the pack, tossed it on his back, and grabbed Dan by the wrist. “Come on!” Zack said quickly and pulled Dan towards the dance floor; the amount of people there could hide them. “I know a way out of here.” He started leading Dan through the crowd, trying not to let him go but the loud pumping music and the thrashing bodies were making it hard; and then he saw them. More fully dressed officers making their way through and towards them, fuck fuck fuck! Now what?! The answer came in a loud remixed to the grave version of Turn Me On, he guessed it was Nicki Minaj or David Guetta, or someone else he couldn’t think of right now. He quickly grabbed Dan and pulled him in closer. “Follow my lead!” He yelled at Dan, his voice almost lost to the pounding music and his face to the strobe lights. 

Dan nodded before feeling Zack pull him in close, like face to face close; Dan jolted back, was he trying to kiss him?! “Just dance close like this!” Zack pressed the bag between them and Dan understood; hiding it in plain sight, Zack was actually pretty smart. They started dancing with the crowd..If that was what you could call it. It was more like swaying, wiggling, jumping, and smacking people with your hands as you threw them up into the air (as well as getting smacked back). But strange enough, he was having fun. Dan was laughing and, he almost forgot what they had been doing. The music, the energy; it was getting to him. 

The police officers walked passed them without even batting an eyelash, neither Zack nor Dan even noticed; they kept moving with the crowd. Zack moved away from him just enough to make Dan have to grab onto the backpack, he held it as he could feel people moving against him, they pitched him back and forth; like he cared, he was riding this high. He turned back to find Zack only to see him dancing as the music slowed down, his hips moving slowly, head tilted back, and his eyes shut; looking almost like in a trance with the slow soft music as he swayed with the crowd, a circle of people started forming around him as they watched him.

You've got my life in the palm of your hands palm of your hands Come and save me now I know you can, I know you can.

His eyes snapped open and looked right at Dan and pull him in closer as he danced close with him, the brunet could feel his face heating up as this felt like something really intimate and his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest; he could feel those blue eyes burning into his own as Zack felt like he was getting closer and closer, and then- It was gone. The beat dropped and everything went back to how it had been, the jumping and flailing of arms, the chest thumping beat; and Zack was gone. Dan looked confused as he was pitched and thrown around. ‘Where...where did he go?’

His thoughts buzzed before feeling someone grab him, Dan jump and turned to see Zack who pointed and gestured to follow him. He grabbed the raven’s hand and let Zack lead him off of the dance floor; Dan was still clutching the bag in his arms. They made it out of the building via the backdoor, the music was just a thumping base outside and Dan felt a strange absence in his chest for it. “That was fun, huh?” He looked back at the raven who was smiling, his teeth and eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the waning gibbous moon light. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.” He chuckled and his hand came up to cover his mouth. “You better go, Mr. Howell. You wouldn’t want anyone seeing you at a gay night club, it would ruin your reputation and possibly your voice acting career.” 

The raven said before taking the bag from Dan, the brunet seemed stunned. “Wai-wait a minute! How...How long have you known who I am?!” This made the raven laugh again. He had never told this Zack character his last name so how the blood fuck did he knew it and that Dan was a voice actor!?

“I knew who you were the moment I saw you, I just played dumb to not scare you; people for some reason think that their dealers are going to out them. Do you seriously think we would risk angering our customers?” The raven asked as he placed the bag on the lid of a trash can and checked his supply, just making sure Dan didn’t sneak something while he was holding it. “Seriously there is only two people in this world you can trust never to out you about anything. Your therapist and your dealer.” He looked up at Dan, Zack smirked before zipping the bag up and tossing it onto his back. “Well, Dan. I hope to hear from you again, bye.” 

He turned on his heel and started walking away when Dan quickly grabbed his by the shoulder. “Wait a minute, Za-”

The raven turned around to look at him, Dan was frowning and glaring at daggers at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell you; I promise.” The brunet didn’t know why but he actually believe him, he believed that the raven was just going to keep this between them. He let go of Zack. “Oh and my name isn’t Zack-” Dan looked up at him, the surprise clear on his face. “-It’s Philip, you can call me Phil.” He playfully stuck his tongue out at Dan before walking away, leaving the brunet standing there confused and slightly flustered; why the fuck was he flustered?! Dan just turned to his right and rested his forehead on the nearby wall; this night needed to end before he started to question everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Too much? Did I miss something?  
> Comment and tell me what you think.  
> It helps my fragile self esteem and gives me drive to write more :3


End file.
